


it's time to go

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, angst with happy ending, implied minayeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Nayeon goes through a terrible accident and gets stuck between life and death, meeting the timekeeper of life as they travel through time to help Nayeon return to her body.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	it's time to go

Her eyes still hurt after crying for so long. Her nose was clogged with snot and tears. Nayeon sometimes found herself gasping for air as it was getting harder for her to breathe. Then she would just cry again. The whole room was a mess. Since the night before, some of the furniture was turned upside down, funny how Nayeon’s life turned the same way too. 

The window was wide open allowing the wind to gush in and whirl around. It made her night colder than it already was. The curtains danced as the wind passed through them. The chimes whistled beautifully, but the winds at night were too strong. They made this roaring sound, the chimes sounded like they were calling for help, screaming for too much pain, as the wind hit them harshly.

She hadn’t gotten any sleep. She was at the corner of the room, watching everything before her eyes. She had seen how pristine and organized this room was, how it was used to be full of life, color and love. How it used to be her home. But now everything was in apparent wreck, crumbled to pebbles and specks everything that was once whole.

Nayeon saw how it turned to this. She could still hear the shrill screams and the cry for desperate freedom. She could hear them vividly: the breaking of everything fragile, the rolling of the wheels scratching the floor, the hasty pulling of the hangers against their shared dresser, the loud zipping and hauling of luggage, the slamming of the doors, being left behind. She could hear them all clearly and she could feel them all like a fresh cut of wound dipped in a mountain of coarse salt.

She was up since last night. She saw the Moon bright up her melancholic somber night. She saw the night slowly fading away, as the Sun started to rise up, painted the sky bright orange, even tinged the sky a little pink, the birds waking up chirping. The wind was tolerable at dawn, the wind’s breeze was still cold, she felt it to the bones but the cold never bothered her aching and wounded heart.

The dawn slowly turned to the daybreak, the daybreak turned to hectic morning rush and morning rush was now at the shift of hot midday bright Sun.

Nayeon was watching the shards of glasses on the floor create beautiful light patterns reflected on the walls and the ceiling as the high noon sun hit them. Something hit her eyes, the reflection; Nayeon squinted and avoided the bright light. She wiped the tears away and inhaled some snot before standing up.

The corner was the only safest area left in this house, this was once her refuge against everything awful outsight. Now, even her once so called sanctuary was not even safe and sound for her anymore. She couldn’t take a step further away from the corner she tucked herself in. Once she takes a sudden step forward, she would step on a shard, it would wound her, if she won’t take a step too then she would get stuck there, alone. She needed to leave.

She carelessly stepped forward and heard a crisp breaking of the already broken glasses against her bare foot. But she could not feel anything. She took another step further, and another and another steps. Nayeon could hear the succeeding crushing and crusty sound of glass shards turning into even tinier shards. 

Nayeon took the longest shower in her entire life. She was moving her toes as the hot water washed away her tears, the remaining shards on her soles and her whole being. She watched the water pooled underneath her dyed in red, the bathroom smelled like a rusty iron cage, steaming hot as the water scalded her blistered skin. 

Nayeon didn’t bother to tend her wounded foot. What for?

She left the apartment with her not being herself. She was half asleep, half awake, walking around the neighborhood. Her neighbors probably knew what happened. They either heard the whole thing or have seen Nayeon’s obvious wreck self today. She was half empty, half full. Half empty for being left behind and half full for feeling all of these all at once.

She wasn’t looking around as she walked. She didn’t even have a destination. She just needed time to think, however, she wasn’t even doing that. She needed to be away from that place. It was suffocating her, choking her, caging her. It was a constant reminder of her once happy life; it was a blaring red sign of her fucking things up.

Nayeon went through the flow of the crowd, posture stooped, eyes were droopy as she dragged herself around. To say at least that she was successfully drifting through the crowd, occasionally getting nudged by someone’s elbow and a light hit from somebody else’s shoulders. Whenever this happened, Nayeon faltered and backtracked a little.

She was too weak to fight the force of getting knocked down.

Her senses were not functioning anymore as fatigue slowly worked their way up to her system; her body demanded the sleep that she deprived herself the night before. Her body was asking for a respite in the middle of the day, at the peak of the bright Sun, in the midst of the crowd on the sidewalk, waiting for the lights to turn green. 

Nayeon pushed through the crowd uncaringly, until she reached the front, right in front of the speeding vehicles. Before she knew it, she heard the muffled shouts of the crowd behind her as her wounded feet took brave steps forward. She couldn’t hear, see or feel anything anymore. Nayeon could hear a loud honk of a rather huge vehicle turning warp as everything started to blur. Before her eyes finally closed, Nayeon found herself looking at the bright, clear blue skies.

Everything was too bright and white. That’s what Nayeon saw before everything warped again and she appeared in the middle of nowhere. Not really, there was a vast field of colorful tulips and tall grass. They all swayed and danced as the wind blew past them.

The wind touched Nayeon’s face too. She could feel her hair flying everywhere. Nayeon rubbed her arms as the wind was getting colder. She looked around and saw a small house, the chimney was smoking. Nayeon walked closer to the house and saw a lot of what seemed to be clocks. Different types of clocks were outside, they were distorted, well, some of them.

Nayeon pushed the door open and heard a chime whistle. She cringed. She now started to develop hatred for chimes after hearing them scream the whole night. When she finally noticed the whole interior, it might not be a house but a clock smith.

Even more clocks were displayed inside, unique timekeeping devices were there. Hour glasses, clepsydras, candle clocks, incense clocks, analog clocks, wall clocks, grandfather clocks and Nayeon even saw some sundials and miniature obelisks.

“What is this place?”

She muttered to herself. She walked further and saw some digital ones, designed in bizarre patterns and frames. Nayeon continued looking around until she saw a digital clock designed in weird brick puzzles. Nayeon suddenly remembered her. And it all came crashing in again.

The pain felt fresh again, the wound was cut wide open and the blood gushed out once again, the screams and arguments were ringing her ears once again. Everything felt so true and vivid again.

Nayeon was gasping for air as all of the emotions flooded up her mind and senses, she lost track of what was going on around her as the pain and sorrow overwhelmed her. She didn’t know but she was sobbing with eyes closed, she was bleeding, her wound still unaided. Nayeon took a few steps back as everything was mixing up. The screams, the broken shards of glasses, everything, the chimes whirred louder this time, much closer.

Fuck. Fuck those chimes-

Nayeon stopped breathing when she felt a pair of arms holding her in place. The ringing stopped the screams and sound of broken furniture and glasses ceased. Nayeon could feel her breathing evening out. She risked and opened her eyes.

She saw a woman looking at her in sympathy. Nayeon blinked a few more times and the woman didn’t disappear. She jumped away from the stranger. The woman didn’t budge though.

“Are you okay now? When I entered I saw you…”

The woman looked uncertain on what she should say. Nayeon saved her from saying something awful. “Yes, I’m fine now.” She hastily wiped away her tears and used her sleeves to clean up her snotty nose.

This woke something inside the woman. “Oh, right I got some uh, tissues.”

She ran towards the counter and pulled out a box of tissue, offered it to Nayeon. She graciously accepted the box and blew her nose. The woman was awkwardly standing in front of her, trying not to watch her. She looked harmless alright. This clock smith was friendly.

“Thank you.” The woman nodded and accepted the box again. She was eyeing Nayeon’s feet. 

That was when Nayeon noticed that her sandals were dripping with blood. She left bloody footsteps all over the shop. Fuck. 

“Look. I’m sor-“

The clock smith cut her off. “Can you walk?”

“Uh, Yes?” Nayeon took tentative steps and tried her best not to grimace. She didn’t feel any pain. Probably because she didn’t know she got wounds in the first place. She took another step and confirmed that she couldn’t feel anything at all. 

The woman offered her back and carried Nayeon. She opened a door behind the counter and settled Nayeon on the couch. The couch felt so comfy, the room was warm, the mantle’s fire wasn’t that big now too, but it made the room still warm. The whole room screamed elegance and luxury. It looked vintage and old but beautiful. It gave Nayeon a happy nostalgic feeling.

The woman came back carrying a medical kit.

She carefully cleaned Nayeon’s wounds and even removed some leftover shards on her feet. It didn’t hurt when the clock smith used forceps to remove the tiny shards. It’s strange. She was serious the whole time she was tending Nayeon’s wounds. She looked so concerned at Nayeon’s state a while ago too. 

This warmed Nayeon’s heart a little.

After removing all the remains and cleaning her wounds, she wrapped Nayeon’s feet with bandages and ordered her to stay in place. The clock smith took the medical kit and left the room. She came back carrying two cups of tea and some biscuits.

“Here, have some.” She offered. Nayeon watched her carefully place the cups carefully.

Nayeon managed to squeak a little thank you. The woman silently sipped her tea too. 

They ate and drank their tea in silence. Nayeon looked everywhere but her. She admired the intricately carved wooden molding on the ceiling, the warm, fuzzy carpet, and the vintage wallpapers. Even the fresh flowers on the vase were much more interesting. But it was short-lived.

“What’s your name?” The clock smith finally asked. 

“Nayeon.”

The clock smith smiled. “I’m Mina.”

Nayeon nodded and looked around once more. Now, come to think of it, Nayeon’s memories were kind of disoriented. The last thing she could remember was she was left by… her. How the hell did she manage to reach this place?

They were sitting comfortably, silence enveloping them, Mina seemed like she didn’t talk that much either. Nayeon was itching to ask her some questions. She was bouncing her foot. She tapped her cup rapidly. Mina was just there sitting, looking at the fields outside her window.

“Uh, Mina?”

The clock smith finally turned to her and smiled. “What is it?”

“How… how did I end up here?”

Mina looked away again; Nayeon didn’t miss the sad smile. She was looking at the colorful fields once again. She sighed and finally answered. “It took you some time to ask me that.”

Nayeon blushed. It seemed like Mina was not only a silent person but also an observant one at that. “Though, fair enough, I’ve given you enough time to grasp everything and brave yourself up.”

Mina was still not looking at her. Nayeon was getting anxious once again. Mina’s silence was crawling into her skin. It’s scaring her.

The clock smith stood. She walked near the mantle and grabbed an hourglass. She carefully placed it on the coffee table and let the sand slowly travel through the narrow neck.

“Do you remember what happened to you before this?”

Nayeon shrugged. She really got no idea how she got in here. Nayeon’s mind was like a clean slate. Except for that scrutinizing pain that left a deep scar on her, she could clearly feel them all. And backwards. Everything before that was intact, however Nayeon couldn’t remember anything after that tragic event. 

“You got into an accident.”

Oh.

“You crossed the street, a truck hit you. And now, you’re in the middle.”

Nayeon’s vision was swerving; she held the armrest and tried to calm herself down. Whoa, accident. Middle. Mina said Nayeon was in the middle. What the heck?

“M-middle? Is that a new term for hell?”

Mina chuckled. At least that gave Nayeon a leeway for thinking that she could be wrong. The clock smith rubbed her back, she was still having hard time to even out her breathing. That was a short revelation but she was not able to dodge such big news.

“Middle. You’re neither dead nor alive. You’re in the middle.”

“So, where is my body then?”

Mina played with the hourglass, turning it upside down before the sand could even completely travel to the other side.

“Most likely you’re in a hospital somewhere on the earth.” 

“And? How am I supposed to be back to life? Do you know how?”

Mina smiled. She made way towards the door. Nayeon was confused.

“You’ll have to figure that out yourself.”

“What?”

The door clicked softly. Nayeon was blinking multiple times. Great, now her body was somewhere on the infernal land and there she was, stuck in the motherfucking limbo. Just great. 

Nayeon tried pestering Mina but the clock smith was so patient. Mina was fixing the grandfather clock when Nayeon purposely asked her random questions and distracting her while she was doing those spring mechanics or whatever the hell was that.

Dinner came and Mina prepared them a sumptuous meal. For a near death place like this, they sure serve great food.

Mina told her there were rooms upstairs, and offered her a room. Nayeon was now inside, looking around the bedroom’s interior. It was wide, adorned in cottage furniture painted with floral decorations. The bed was covered with canopy and drapes. It looked so cozy.

“Here, I got more pillows and blankets.”

Nayeon watched Mina piled the things on the bed. “Are you not going to help bring me back to life?”

“I will, like I always do. But just like anyone before, it’s all up to you.”

Nayeon felt the exhaustion taking over her body already, she sat on the bed, thinking. 

“Good night, Nayeon.”

Aside from fixing clocks, Nayeon figured Mina also did knitting. She woke up in the middle of the night and saw the clock smith knitting near the fireplace. It looked like she was making some scarves.

“You’re awake?”

Mina acknowledged without looking up, Nayeon saw some other finished scarves beside her. She could knit fast? Wow.

“Yes, I had a nightmare.” Mina smiled and paused, before she continued knitting.

“Do you want some tea?”

Mina put down her crochet and eyed Nayeon curiously. They held gazes for quite some time, Nayeon was flustered with Mina giving her full attention, it felt like Nayeon couldn’t breathe, as if she slowly getting sucked into a pit she couldn’t get out or was it the familiar feeling that she must have felt long time go, it was starting to feel like the air was thinning out so she quickly muttered a tiny ‘yes.’ Mina stood bringing back a kettle and cups. Pouring the steaming goodness of the tea on her cup, it smelled good. Somehow, it comforted Nayeon.

Chimes. This place has a lot of chimes. “What is this place called?”

Mina stopped knitting and frowned. “I didn’t name this yet.”

Nayeon ate some biscuit and laughed at her ridiculous idea. “Name it ‘Chime is Up.’ You get it? Because you sell clocks and your shop is surrounded with chimes!”

Mina continued knitting, shaking her head and was trying to hold her laughs. “That was funny, admit it.” Nayeon insisted but was ignored. Mina changed the subject instead.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

Nayeon grimaced and hissed. The tea was too hot. Mina laughed and watched her tend her burning tongue with some biscuits.

“It was when uh, well, my loved one left me.”

Mina nodded in understanding, she waited for Nayeon to elaborate, but Nayeon couldn’t do it. She was not ready yet. She didn’t know why. But maybe it was because the scar was too deep.

“I could help you travel back to time, in case that would help you heal that scar.”

“…Travel back in time?”

Mina nodded. She gestured to the whole place and smiled at Nayeon. That smile was too bright for a bleak place like this. Not that it matters, what she was offering was important. 

“Will that help me to get back there?”

The clock smith only gave her a tiny smile. “I don’t know.”

Mina started to collect her things and placed them somewhere in the living room. She came back wearing a large coat, a scarf on her hand and a pocket watch.

“Are you ready?”

Wait.

“We are leaving already?!”

Mina tilted her head sideways and smiled widely, creating those adorable crescents.

“Of course, don’t worry, I will be with you all the time. Just maybe revisit some distant memory and heal yourself?”

Mina wrapped the gray scarf around Nayeon’s neck. She held out her hand encouraging Nayeon to come with her, giving Nayeon a hopeful face and a comforting smile.

Nayeon grabbed the outstretched hand and got blinded by the bright light when Mina opened the front door and clicked the pocket watch.

“Think of a memory where you loved being there. Somewhere that makes you feel happy whenever you remember it.”

Nayeon thought of her best and favorite memory. The space warped and the time sped backwards. Nayeon was closing her eyes so hard, holding Mina’s hand so tight too.

“Nayeon, we’re here.”

Nayeon opened her eyes and looked down, she saw she’s wearing her high school uniform. The scarf was still around her neck. Oh my god, they were here! They arrived here.

She looked at Mina, the clock smith was also wearing her uniform. She couldn’t form any words. She was utterly astonished. “Wow…”

Mina smiled at her and hid the pocket watch in her uniform’s coat. Nayeon couldn’t believe it, it actually happened.

“Mina, this is real isn’t it?” Mina nodded vigorously. Nayeon looked around, she saw the trees got no leaves, the people breathing out smoke. IT was getting cold. IT was this time.

“Nayeon.”

Nayeon looked at Mina, the clock smith showed her wrist watch. “You only appear here very shortly. Whatever happens here could affect the future, you can choose to change it. However, I couldn’t assure you if it’s safe to do so.”

Mina looked at her worriedly, “Please weigh your choices properly.”

Nayeon thought about it. Was she going to change the fact that she met Jeongyeon here, or change the possibility of loving her or both.

Just the thought of doing all of those seemed impossible to Nayeon.

“I won’t change anything, don’t worry. I would not dream of it.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They were about to walk in when Mina halted. “And Nayeon?” Nayeon hummed and waited for Mina to continue.

“Nevermind. Just savor each moment like you did before.”

Nayeon agreed and smiled. 

Normally, Mina wouldn’t have to accompany them during the time-space traveling, but all of these for that smile, was it worth it?

Yes.

The beeping sound of the apparatus and the low rumbling of the air conditioners sounded like a lullaby to Chaeyoung it seemed. Jeongyeon woke up and tried not to move a lot as Chaeyoung slept soundly in her arms.

The sun was slowly rising now, Nayeon’s mask clad and bruised face was serenely sleeping. It was her third week already and she hadn’t woken up yet. 

Not even slight signs of waking up soon, however the doctors said Nayeon’s chance of waking up was high, so Jeongyeon waited patiently.

She would wait patiently this time, she would persevere and wait. She didn’t even get to say how much Nayeon mattered to her. She regretted that night deeply.

Jeongyeon moped in silence and prayed repeatedly. Pleading and asking.

Wake up now, Nayeon.

They were at the park. Nayeon was holding Jeongyeon’s hand. They were eating a corn dog. Jeongyeon was talking about a movie but Nayeon was not really listening, she just watched her talk happily, appreciating the movie and moving her arms everywhere.

Jeongyeon was so beautiful. This felt too good. Jeongyeon.

“Nabongs? Hey?”

Fixing her scarf, Jeongyeon called her attention once more; she snapped out of her reverie and smiled. “Yes, and what about the movie again?”

Jeongyeon whined about her not listening to her.

Jeongyeon looked so beautiful.

Mina was behind them, following closely. She checked the watch on wrist and in this timeline, they were already overstaying. But Mina couldn’t have the bravery to remove that huge dopey smile on Nayeon’s face. It was too precious. She decided to pull the crown and adjust the time. 

_A few more minutes for Nayeon’s smile, I guess._

They travelled to another timeline that Nayeon loved in memory. This time Mina was not sure where. But Nayeon was fixing some photos on the wall. A lot of boxes and parcels were on the floor. She looked outside and saw a movers’ truck.

She checked the photographs and it was Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s photo together. Way back in high school, the college and now they have a photo with them holding an adorable baby.

_Oh._

The door opened and Jeongyeon was carrying a baby, well she seemed a bit bigger now than she was in the photograph. She was put down and the baby started running around clumsily.

“Be careful, Chaeng!”

Jeongyeon ran after her and scooped Chaeng in her arms. Showered her kisses and giggles. _What a heart-warming sight._ Nayeon appeared and joined them, peppering Chaeng kisses and giving some to Jeongyeon too. Nayeon was smiling widely, genuinely. Mina could feel her oozing happiness.

It was overflowing, she could see it. She smiled satisfied. Nayeon seemed to be getting happier in every memory she visited. Mina tried to ignore the growing pang of pain somewhere inside her. She must be exhausted, it’s been a while she has travelled through time.

Every memory got Jeongyeon with them, some memories were even mundane. But Jeongyeon was there, it seemed like Nayeon’s deep wound could only be cured by the same person who gave them to her.

Mina smiled and left the house. She waited outside and checked the time. Well, this could be the last memory Nayeon would be able to visit. She pulled the watch’s crown once again and adjusted the time.

_One last time, Mina thought, a little sacrifice and adjustment for Nayeon’s bright smile and genuine happiness._

She sat near the lamp post and waited, occasionally clutching her chest.

She could hear their happy laughs. Floating in the afternoon air as the wind breezed swiftly. Mina waited until the evening. Nayeon came out with a wide smile. Mina couldn’t help but return the smile.

“I’m ready now, Mina.”

Chaeyoung was holding Nayeon’s hand, eyeing her intently, still sniffing after crying a few moments ago.

Nayeon’s vitals were normal these past few weeks but there was still no sign of her waking up. The doctors said it was normal. That Nayeon was holding on and that she was strong but it scared them to the core. She was behind Chaeyoung, comforting their child.

“Mommy, enough sleep. Wakey wakey now.”

Jeongyeon smiled. They were still waiting patiently for Nayeon to wake up. The calendar was crossed out by Chaeyoung every day. She would doodle something on the box per day and leave small notes on them too.

“Mama, I saw mommy move her pinky. I told you that.”

Jeongyeon ignored Chaeyoung. She once said she saw Nayeon’s eyes twitched but it didn’t. She just dismissed Chaeyoung’s blabbers but her daughter wouldn’t stop.

“Mama, I saw mommy’s pinky shake again.”

Jeongyeon looked at her and waited for Nayeon’s fingers to move again. It did. Nayeon’s thumb moved this time.

“Mama, did you see that? Mommy wants a thumb’s up.”

Jeongyeon pressed the intercom and called for the nurses and the doctors.

Nayeon was waking up.

They arrived back at Mina's house. Nayeon felt better now, she couldn’t help but grin. Mina was fixing her things when Nayeon engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

Mina groaned but Nayeon didn’t budge.

“Thank you.” Nayeon whispered. Mina smiled.

“It’s nothing, I just helped you. You did everything.”

Nayeon grinned. She was playing with the scarf Mina gave to her. “When I come back there, will I be able to bring this with me?”

Mina was doing something behind the counter, she opened some drawers, Nayeon was looking around, watching every clock move at a different pace and time stamps.

“Nayeon, I want you to look at me.” She stopped walking around and saw Mina was holding a gold pocket watch. They stood close to each other.

She waited for the clock smith to speak.

But Mina seemed to be fighting herself. She ruffled her hair and groaned.

“Nevermind. Just make sure you treasure everything after this, okay?”

“Ok-“

Mina opened the pocket watch and all Nayeon saw was a bright light blinding her. It felt warm. Her hands were warm as she warped through space and time. For some odd reasons too, her lips felt the same for a brief moment. 

The next thing she knew she was stiff as heck inside a room smelling like ammonia and alcohol.

She couldn’t hear anything but she saw a lot of people rushing in her room. Touching everything around her. Nayeon felt a light hit her right eye, then her left eye.

She heard jargons. Medical jargons.

Nayeon was back.

Nayeon was fixing Chaeyoung’s bag and lowered the gray scarf a little so she could kiss her cute little cheeks. Her daughter whined and wiped her wet kisses off her cheek.

“Mommy!”

Chaeyoung was studying now, well if dancing and coloring all day long was studying but yeah, she went to school now. Jeongyeon kissed her and they bid goodbye already, Nayeon smiled and waved them goodbye.

She was working at home, and Jeongyeon was still working as a photographer. The doctor said Nayeon shouldn’t overwork and strain herself. But she wanted to work so Jeongyeon suggested this.

Nayeon was doing great so far.

Everything was going smooth. Nayeon couldn’t remember anything before the accident took place. Though she, thank god, didn’t have amnesia or any other cases of memory loss and other complications.

Her life was going through nicely. Jeongyeon and Nayeon made up. It was a long process but now they were here. 

Chaeyoung excitedly jumped around the house after she arrived home later that day.

“Are we going to the mall?”

Nayeon nodded as they locked the house and entered the car. Jeongyeon said they were going to have some bonding today since she was free only today for the whole week.

They ate some fast food that Chaeng picked. Played at the arcade and took a lot of photos together. Chaeyoung was dozing off her arms, sucking the scarf, when Jeongyeon saw a shop inside the mall.

“Let’s go there.”

When they entered, the chimes rang. It was beautiful. The shop has a miniature mantle on the side and even a couch to sit on. It looked so homey.

The shop was selling clocks. Beautiful clocks were all over the store. Jeongyeon was inspecting some clocks when an attendant came and assisted them. They were various types of clocks, but Jeongyeon bought an hourglass.

The woman smiled widely after packing the hour glass carefully.

“Your daughter’s scarf is adorable.”

It was weird for the woman to notice the tattered scarf around her daughter’s neck but Jeongyeon answered anyway.

“Chaeyoung seemed to love the scarf. She wears it all year long, no matter what season.”

Nayeon smiled fondly at Chaeyoung.

“I’m glad, you seem to be a really happy family. Keep smiling like that.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon looked at each other confused. But the woman already gave them the package and thanked them.

Nayeon found it weird but she thought she knew the woman.

“That was weird.” Jeongyeon muttered. Chaeyoung was asking to be put down so Nayeon did, she held Chaeyoung’s tiny hands as they walked. She turned around and read the shop’s name.

_Chimes Up._

What an odd name. It wasn’t not even catchy. Truly weird.

Chaeyoung tugged her hand and urged them to buy some ice cream. Jeongyeon’s laughs filled Nayeon’s ears and she forgot everything else. Nothing else mattered as long as she’s with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> you find me on twitter @toosoftstan


End file.
